Kill them all
by g-na-1358
Summary: (ONESHOT) Eren tells the story of how his relationship with Levi begun, and how it ended.


"_I'll kill them all."_

It all ended with that one sentence.

And it all began with that one sentence, too.

"_I'll kill them all."_

I despised the titans so much. They have forced all of humanity into a bloody cage. They killed so many people for no reason. They killed my mother. They killed more of my friends than I'd want to count. I really wanted to make them all disappear. Personally.

"_I'll kill them all."_

Heichou said he found me interesting ever since the first time we've met in the underground prison where I was held after my titan-shifting abilities came to light. He came to see me with Erwin Danchou. When he asked me what I wanted to do, that sentence was what I answered. And I meant it.

But back to the point; Levi said he was impressed by my spirit. At that point in time, I was already locked in there for god-knows-how-many days. At that point in time, I've already seen hell – twice, actually – and I still wanted to go and face those things outside the walls. To be honest, I was more fired up than ever back then.

He said it was my eyes that intrigued him. So full of anger, of killing intent, almost maniacal. I became so embarrassed after I heard that... When I imagined myself with the look Hanji-san sometimes has... I just wanted to go and cut my wrists or something. But then I realized I would heal right away, so I dropped the idea since it was kind of pointless.

"_I'll make them disappear."_

Later, during the infamous 57th catastrophic expedition, when he said I _was_ a monster but not because of my titan-shifting abilities, I was so happy... When he added it was because I just wouldn't yield to anyone no matter the circumstances, I was... Proud? I can't really tell. I'm not even sure if he meant it that way, I never asked, it's just that it felt like the best compliment I'd ever gotten in my whole life.

"_I'll destroy them."_

As time went by and we'd gotten to know each other better, I felt something in me slowly change. I could tell what I felt for Heichou was no longer only respect and admiration, but I didn't understand what it was in actuality. My heart would beat like crazy every time he'd praise me, I'd be depressed for hours, days even, when he'd tell me I was hopeless at something, I'd even find his obsessiveness with cleaning _cute!_ I was so confused. In the end I decided to consult Armin, the 104th Trainees Squad's private genius and my best friend.

I never told him who I was talking about but I think he knew anyway. He did have that annoying knowing look...

Was I really _that_ obvious?

Anyway, that's how I was told I was in love with Heichou. With a guy and my superior.

Just great.

I was shocked, but then again, I kind of wasn't. Guess I somehow knew by instinct – just not wanting to admit it.

The problem was that after I realized, it had gotten so much worse; I practically couldn't function when he was in my line of sight.

I came to the conclusion I had to tell him after this one little incident that happened during the first expedition we went to after I became conscious in my love for Heichou.

It was crazy. I couldn't focus at all. I was so worked up by the thought that something might happen to him even though I logically knew I should worry more about myself, since the chance of _Levi_ getting a single scratch was way lower than the chance of me screwing-up and losing one or two or _all_ of my limbs in the process – if not dying.

I just couldn't go on like this. I _needed_ to tell him. I had nothing to lose. He might already know either way, what with the way I was acting around him. So I, being the 'idiotic little brat' I am, actually went and confessed.

He stared at me for a short while that felt like eternity before shooting me down with a simple 'No way'. Can't say I was surprised. I knew something like this would happen. I knew it. But it still hurt.

I told him he didn't have to worry about it, that I just wanted him to know, that I didn't expect anything.

It wasn't a lie but I still kind of hoped...

"_I'll obliterate them."_

I was rejected but thankfully Heichou didn't change his attitude towards me. Neither of us mentioned anything about it and we carried on as usual, as if nothing happened. I can say I was sort of content with things being that way.

Yes; I still loved him and he didn't love me back. Sure, I was sad. But at least he didn't hate me either. That was enough.

"_I'll eradicate them."_

"You know why you're here, don't you?"

"Yes sir." There was no reason to lie. I knew all too well why I was there.

This happened at yet another expedition, a few weeks after my confession.

Everything went smoothly this time (as smoothly as an expedition can go) until we encountered a 15 meter class abnormal. A little smarter abnormal than was usual. It pretended not to notice Levi who went right after its nape and instead focused on the people at its feet.

Until it felt the opportunity and tried to smash Heichou.

Luckily, thanks to Levi's flawless reflexes, he dodged and the titan's hand missed him by good two meters.

But still.

Without thinking I automatically raised my hand to my mouth and bit hard. I can recall hearing Mikasa shouting something at me, but I tuned her out. The next thing I remember is me in my titan form growling and glaring furiously down at the thing slowly vaporizing under me.

Whoops.

I'm not allowed to shift unless absolutely necessary. I'll get yelled at. But at least the thing is dead. I'm satisfied.

So here I was, called into Heichou's office a mere hour after getting back. (That hour was purely for Heichou to take a thorough shower. I took one myself, too, even though I was so nervous and tired I could barely move, since I wanted to please him. And mainly, I didn't want to make my case even worse than it already was by being dirty in Levi's clean-freak-ish presence.

"Why did you do it?"

I had to avert my eyes from his piercing gaze. "Uhm, well... I don't really know why... When I saw that thing attacking you, I just... I know I shouldn't have shifted but I couldn't stop myself." I looked back at him and firmly added, "But I don't regret it, sir, so I'll accept any punishment you give me."

He stared into my eyes as if looking for something. After a long, long while he sighed. "Is that really it?"

"Yes."

He sighed again before turning around, looking out of the window absentmindedly. Then he asked me something I really wasn't prepared for, "Do you seriously love me?"

I was speechless. I gaped at him in shock before answering, still confused, "Well... Sure I do... I thought I'd told you that already? Moreover..." I paused and blushed a little, "I was told I was very obvious about it..."

Heichou chuckled. I felt a tug in my chest at that sound. That was the very first time I actually heard Levi laugh. "I can't say you aren't. Sorry."

I blushed harder and silence followed. Not an awkward one but not a comfortable one either.

When Levi sighed for the third time, I didn't think it could mean anything good.

"Fine. Since it seems the situation I wanted to avoid can't be avoided either way, I guess I can accept you."

Silence. Stunned silence. And more silence.

Heichou waited patiently for me to process what he just said.

"E-Excuse... me?" I got out of myself with some trouble after I recovered a little.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. Take it or leave it."

"But, sir! You rejected me before!" I really couldn't understand what was going on.

He sighed again. (I think he was going for some kind of record; like 'the number of sighs you manage in a single conversation' or something.) "Listen brat, being in a relationship is one of the most stupid things to do on a battlefield. The reason being _exactly_ what you demonstrated today so spectacularly. However, since it seems it doesn't matter at this point, we might as well just go ahead and do it. Moreover... I thought I was a little too old for a little brat like you. But you don't seem to care..."

I felt tears welling in my eyes. It was out of happiness as well as something completely different. I was so overwhelmed by the emotions I finally collapsed on the floor, half crying, half in the middle of a laughing fit I was trying to suppress before.

"...What the fuck are you doing...?" I heard Heichou ask with amazement in his voice over the weird, hysteric sounds I was making.

I tried to calm down so that I could at least talk, but gave up after a few failed attempts and answered anyway, "S-Sorry... I'm... I'm just s-so happy, but... that... that... that was so cliché!" When I finished I burst in laughter full force again.

I saw him roll his eyes and I have a feeling he smiled a little, too. I'm not really sure but let's just think he did.

"Whatever. You're still getting punished, though."

I stopped laughing immediately and instead I pouted. Puppy eyes and all that.

It didn't help.

"Don't you even try that shit. Didn't you just say you'd accept any punishment?" he smirked at me.

Bastard.

But, well, at least I didn't get yelled at.

And now he's _my_ bastard.

"_I'll annihilate them."_

When we were together for a month, I decided to tell Armin and Mikasa. After I stopped talking, Mikasa got up and left without a word or expression. I stared after her in confusion. I looked at Armin looking for help. "Umm, what was that? I don't think that was her angry reaction..."

"Broken heart."

"Huh?"

And that's how I found out my step-sister liked me. I felt really bad about it but what could I do?

Sure. I loved her. As a _sister_. And that's just a bit _too different_ kind of love. I loved Levi and I wouldn't want it any other way.

After that our relationship has never been the same. Understandably.

"_Each and every one of them."_

Nonetheless, nothing lasts forever. Especially the happy things have to come to an end way sooner than we'd like them to.

Our end happened all too soon, only 8 months after our beginning, with yet another expedition. (Yes, another. Because, you see, we are the Survey Corps. That's what we _do_.)

And, you know, what's a more fitting ending for a fairy-tale-like love story than a tragical, bloody death?

No-one could do a thing. Even Levi couldn't prevent it by doing something differently. It was inevitable.

A small titan was hiding inside one of the ruins in the town we were passing through. Nobody saw it and nobody _could_ have seen it; it was completely in our blind spot. Levi was just the unlucky one whom it decided to attack. It could have been absolutely _anyone_.

It could have been me. It could have been Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Hanji-san, Erwin Danchou, or someone whose name I don't even know.

But it was none of those people. It was Levi.

And as I was riding right behind him (no more than two horse lengths behind as usual), I had gotten the front row seat to watching humanity's strongest soldier get kicked hundreds of meters away, along with his horse, by a giant foot, breaking a few walls on the way, before anyone could react. It happened too fast, too out of nowhere.

As a result, I totally blacked-out. I have absolutely no idea what actually happened after that – what _I_ _actually_ _did_ after that, but I guess I shifted and went a little crazy. I do remember lots of blood...

In the end I understand I managed to kill a bunch of titans and severely injure a bunch of people before Mikasa, Erwin Danchou and Hanji-san cut me out together. I suppose I was so out of control they had to do it together...

In the process I lost both legs and both arms – but I still kept my head so, just as Heichou predicted, they have grown back, and I have my body whole by now, with all the parts I should have.

If I don't count the big part of my heart that was Levi. That one will never grow back.

"_There won't be a single one left."_

"Eren Jaeger is, without a doubt, not in a stable state of mind. Because of that he is unable to be of any more use to the Recon Corps' activities. Moreover, Levi Heishichou and his squad, who were supposed to keep him in check, are no longer able to do so since they were all killed on duty.

"After taking all this into account, I have decided to have the Military Police take Eren Jaeger into their custody and do as they see fit."

"_I'll kill them all."_

I despise the titans so much. They have forced all of humanity into a bloody cage. They killed so many people for no reason. They killed my mother. They killed more of my friends than I'd want to count. They killed my lover. They killed 'me'. I really want to make them all disappear. Personally.

"_I'll kill them all."_

It all began with that one sentence.

And it all ended with that one sentence, too.

"_I'll kill them all."_

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first time writing something like this, so I just hope it didn't turn out too horrible... Sorry if it did, I guess... Especially the part with Levi's death, it's just so... anti-climatic, but I couldn't come up with anything else ^^;;


End file.
